


Birthday Surprise

by QwertySnek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone is older now, F/M, How Do I Tag, It's a birthday fic, Mentioned suicide, Nationality headcanons, Post-Canon, Side Keith/Lance - Freeform, but nothing heavy, hunk's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertySnek/pseuds/QwertySnek
Summary: "So we're going out partying tonight, right? Gonna get the birthday boy drunk?""Lance, we're not teenagers any more." Hunk pointed out with a frown."Quit acting like an old man, you're 26! Still so young~ Don't tell me you don't want to go out and party! I bet there's all kinds of good places we could get a drink around here! You should show us!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my finger slipped! Happy birthday, Hunk! You sunshine child, you deserve all the happiness <3

How long had it been now? Sometimes it was easy to lose track. Six years? No- seven. Or was it six? Either way, it had been more than five years since their return to Earth. It hadn't exactly been a heroes welcome like Lance had seemed to expect, but they were just glad to be home again. Although their parting with Allura and Coran had been a tearful one, they had all been given a little beacon that would alert them if there was ever any need for them to form Voltron once again. So far, it had been years of uneasy peace. 

Lance had gone home to see his family, and Keith had gone with him. He had been unsure about it at first, but Lance's family had welcomed him in with open arms and practically adopted him as their own. Which was just as well, considering he was now their son in law. It had taken a lot of convincing, but two years ago they had moved out of home and got their own place...just ten minutes away. 

Pidge had gone home too, at first, wanting to see her mother. She was all the youngest Paladin had left, after all. However, she wasn't greeted with good news. Apparently the woman had taken her own life having found out that her daughter had gone missing along with her husband and son. After that she had gone to live with Hunk instead, who's family had taken her in as one of their own, accepting of what seemed to be a blossoming relationship between the two despite the rather large age gap. 

As for Shiro... He'd lost contact with them after announcing he was going to tour the world and see the sights. With what money though, nobody seemed to know.

Although now, on Hunk's 26th birthday, 22 suddenly didn't seem all that much younger. The two of them were also recently moved out of home (although more recently than Keith and Lance as his large and loving family had been unwilling to let them go), and the Christmas prior, Hunk had proposed. It had taken him much longer than it had taken Lance, as he was constantly worried about overstepping any lines and possibly scaring her off, and even possibly reminding her of her own family somehow, but in the end she had reassured him with a kiss and suddenly everything seemed okay. 

 

"Back home, I never could have even dreamed of doing something like this..." Pidge muttered, closing her eyes and leaning back in the reclining chair on the small porch of their home, basking in the sun. "Even after years, I can hardly believe I'm sunbathing in the height of winter." 

"It's like... 62 degrees, aren't you cold?" Hunk asked her from the doorway, frowning a little. He wasn't cold exactly, but he would have liked for it to be warmer. "Will you please put some proper clothes on? You know Lance and Keith are supposed to be here any minute." 

Pidge looked down at the crop top and the shorts she was wearing before looking back up to her fiance with a frown. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Truth be told, even at 22 she would have never dreamed of wearing such an outfit before moving to Hawaii with Hunk, where the constant warm temperatures demanded such clothing from the fair-skinned British girl lest she overheat. 

"There's nothing wrong with it, I just..." Hunk trailed off, frowning right back at her slightly. Honestly he was just jealous. As far as he was concerned, nobody should get to see that much of his fiancee's skin except for him. 

The young woman looked at him for a moment, still frowning as she pushed up her glasses. After a moment, she relented with a little sigh, standing up and heading inside, standing up on her toes to peck his cheek on her way past. "Alright. Just because I don't want you jealous when they get here!" She chuckled a little, jogging up the stairs. 

Shaking his head a little, he looked along the street for any sign of their imminent guests before closing the door and retreating inside. In just a few moments, Pidge bounced back down the stairs in a tank top and longer shorts, hopping over the back of the couch, landing against the large male as he sat down. Without so much of a word, Hunk wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let out a pleased sigh. It was nice to just be able to relax like this, and being with her made it a million times better. 

"Are you sure you don't want to open your present yet?" She chimed, looking up at him. 

"I'm sure." He looked over at the kind of cylindrical wrapped object in the corner of the room, just beneath the tv. "I'd rather wait until Lance and Keith get here. It's a shame Shiro isn't back yet... I wonder what he's up to..." 

"I'm sure he's just caught up in some place special. He probably isn't able to contact us, or maybe he forgot our numbers... Knowing him, he's fine." Pidge tried to reassure him, and he did feel a little better for it. "Oh, I hear voices. They must be here." Extracting herself from Hunk's grip, she got up to go and answer the door. Hunk got up after her, wanting to greet their friends with her. She opened the door, and the two of them watched as Lance and Keith approached. 

"Aloha!" Hunk and Pidge chorused with big smiles, and Hunk quickly pulled the two of them into a big hug.

"Howzit?" Hunk continued, letting go of them after a moment, only to have excited wishes of a happy birthday shouted at him from a rather thrilled-looking Lance. 

"I found out that you guys actually wear these things on like your birthdays and stuff, so I grabbed one for you!" Lance held up an atrocious, fake, rainbow coloured lei, and Hunk had to fight down the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust, and tried to appreciate the gesture. 

"Thanks." He laughed, dipping his head slightly to allow the Cuban to drape it around his neck. With a sideways glance at Pidge, she shot him an apologetic look while trying not to laugh. Only to instead look horrified when one was draped around her neck too.

"And I got one for you too, of course~" Lance grinned, looking over at Keith, who was wearing the same uninterested expression as he had done all those years ago. He hadn't changed much. Under his arm, he carried a rather badly wrapped gift, the same shape as the one Pidge had gotten for him. 

"Thanks for thinking of our culture, Lance." Hunk smiled, stepping away from the door to let the two of them inside. "Do you guys want drinks?" 

"No, I want you to open this gift first! It's pretty heavy so we had to forfeit a lot of Keith's clothes in our bags so we wouldn't go over the weight limit, so you'd better appreciate it!" Lance held up the gift until the birthday boy came to take it from him, looking surprised at the weight of it. 

"Wow, this is heavy. What did you guys do?" He asked with a good-natured sigh, sitting down and carefully removing the paper from it. He was greeted with a rolled up bag of sorts, clearly the kind used for storing professional tools of some kind. Glancing over at them, he carefully unrolled it. Inside was a rather large and expensive-looking set of differently-sized spanners, all shining brand-new and never used before. "Guys, you shouldn't have! This is too much, I-"

"That's not appreciating it, Hunk! That was expensive, so you'd better like it!" Lance frowned, staring at him. 

"Of course I love it! But it's just too much, you really shouldn't have spent so much money..." In truth, he felt a little bad. He had given up the mechanics job when they had returned to earth, keeping it as more of a hobby now he had decided to pursue the culinary arts instead. Not that he was going to tell them that now they'd bought such an expensive bit of equipment for him! 

"It is from both of us." Keith pointed out with a small shrug. "It's not like just one of us forked out that much for it." Keith couldn't even justify the amount half of it had been, but Lance had been adamant it was the perfect gift and ended up bribing him with sexual favours for half the cash. 

"Now open mine!" Pidge grabbed the other gift, and from the way she heaved it up, he feared it was the same thing as the one he'd just opened. Although the smile on her face said otherwise. Rolling the bag back up, he set it on the floor and took it from her with a smile, carefully opening it up. It was the same kind of bag, and only the fact it didn't weigh quite as much reassured him the contents would be different. Rolling it open, he was greeted by a set of familiar-looking handles, carefully, he pulled one from its pouch and found a rather hefty knife in his hand. Putting it back with a smile, he pulled out a few of the others, finding different professional-standard knives in each one. 

"This is amazing, how did you even get a hold of something like this? You have to have a license to carry them, let alone buy them!" Very carefully, he wrapped them back up so they would be safe and set them down, pulling the woman into his lap with a little laugh. 

"That chef friend of yours helped me out." She admitted with a sheepish grin, returning the quick peck Hunk gave her with a blush and a squirm. She had never been the biggest fan of Public Displays of Affection, and she didn't exactly feel comfortable with Lance and Keith there. 

"So we're going out partying tonight, right? Gonna get the birthday boy drunk?" 

"Lance, we're not teenagers any more." Hunk pointed out with a frown. 

"Quit acting like an old man, you're 26! Still so young~ Don't tell me you don't want to go out and party! I bet there's all kinds of good places we could get a drink around here! You should show us!"

"Lance, you do this every year." Keith sighed, looking at him. 

"Tomorrow then." Hunk smiled, nodding. "We can go out tomorrow night. But I'd really rather just spend tonight at home. If you like we can take you sightseeing during the day tomorrow, too." 

"That would be great! Hey, did you guys eat yet? I'm starving!" 

"You ate three malasadas on the way over here." Keith muttered, looking at him. 

"And I should have eaten more!" 

"Don't worry guys, Hunk makes a mean poke bowl. You'll make some for us, right? You can try out your new knives too!" Pidge looked at him with a little grin and, as always, he found himself unable to say no to her. 

"Sure. Keep him busy so he doesn't eat the furniture." 

\---

The rest of their visit was uneventful but pleasant nonetheless, the four of them catching up on what had happened in the time they had been apart since the last birthday visit. However, once the sun began to set, Keith had pointed out that they needed to get back to their hotel or they wouldn't be allowed in. With promises to see each other tomorrow, Pidge watched as Keith and Lance headed away for the night. Once they were out of sight, Hunk shut the door and immediately removed the abominable garland from his neck and flung it aside with a grimace. 

"Didn't like that, did you?" Pidge laughed, removing hers in a more delicate manner. 

"I appreciate the fact he thought about the culture and all, but that touristy crap is just insulting." He shuddered, relaxing once Pidge wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back gently, resting his chin on the top of her head and closing his eyes lightly. He knew Lance meant well, but he wished he had thought about it a little harder. 

"Come on." She slipped out of his hug and took his large paw in one small hand, leading him back to the couch, sitting down and leaning on him once he sat too, tucking up her legs. "Time to relax. Let's watch that favourite movie of yours~" He was a child at heart, loving the old movies as much as he did. And not just old, they were ancient by now, but there would never be another Disney, as far as he was concerned. "TV, play Lilo and Stitch." 

 

The two of them peacefully watched through half of the old movie, cuddling happily and enjoying the other's company. It might seem boring for some, but to Hunk, this was the perfect way to spend his birthday, even if it was the same as any other evening. It made him happy. Though about half way through, something happened that he wasn't quite expecting. 

"TV, pause." Pidge spoke up out of nowhere, earning a very confused look from her fiance as she sat up, shoving her hand down between the couch cushions, sticking her tongue out a little in concentration. "Ah!" She grinned, producing a gift-wrapped box from between them. The same size and shape as the ones bracelets come in, although a bit deeper. "I wanted to save this one for after the other two had left, and I just remembered about it." 

"Oh. But you already got me a really expensive gift, I don't-"

"Shh... This one cost me all of three dollars." She told him with a smile, staying sat up as she waited for him to open it. 

Hunk just gave her a look before he opened it, revealing a cheap, gold-coloured gift box. He gave her another look as he opened it, seeing shreds of yellow tissue paper. "It's just what I wanted~" He teased, laughing as she punched his arm. 

"Look under it!" She insisted, looking a little bit nervous. 

With the grin still on his face, he poked under the tissue paper carefully, not wanting to get it anywhere. His fingers came into contact with what felt like plastic, and he pulled it out from under the paper, the grin immediately being wiped off his face. In his fingers, he held a pregnancy test. He had to turn it over to see the result, a positive sign staring him in the face. 

It took him a few moments to register what he was looking at, and he looked over to Pidge, who shrugged and grinned sheepishly. 

"Happy birthday?" She said uncertainly, biting her lip as she waited for some kind of a reaction. 

"Katie..." That was when she knew shit was serious. He pulled her into a tight hug, unsure of what else to do. "E kuu Akua..." He whispered softly, holding her close. The box was forgotten, knocked to the floor when he pulled her close, scraps of yellow paper littering the floor to be cleaned up later when they calmed down. "I- I can't believe it... Oh my God..." He buried his face in her neck, broad shoulders starting to shake as he began to cry, overwhelmed with a sudden crash of emotion. 

"Hunk?! Hunk! Why are you crying? Are you sad?! Please don't be sad, I'm sorry!" Pidge cried, feeling her own tears welling up. She had thought he would be happy...

"Of course I'm not sad!" He choked, sniffing and pulling back to look at her, holding her face in his large hands. "I'm so happy... Oh my God, I'm so happy, Pidge..." He was shaking, and he knew she could tell but he couldn't find it in him to care. "I just- I can't believe it, I... Oh, fuck..." He breathed, resting his forehead against hers lightly. 

It surprised her to hear him swear, but now she knew it was just because he was happy, it made her laugh. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy that you're happy... We're gonna have a family, Hunk... Our own family..." Pulling back from the hug just slightly, she pressed her lips against his, pulling back after a moment to look at him. "You're gonna be the best dad, Hunk..." 

"You're gonna be the best mom, too." He smiled, brushing a lock of her hair away from her face. "I can't wait... I love you so much." 

"I love you too... Oh, that reminds me. I think I still owe you one last gift." She stood up and took his hand. "But this one's for upstairs only~" She gave him a coy grin, pulling on his hand until he stood up and followed her upstairs with a smile on his face.


End file.
